Harry Potter and the Secrets of Hogwarts
by experimentation
Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger find out that they are actually the chosen followers of the little-known fifth founder of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1-Discovery

It was christmas. Most of the students had left Hogwarts, and Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione were all that was left of Gryffindor. They spent their first day sitting at the common room, playing endless games of wizarding chess, or maybe exploring deeper into Hogwarts' depths. None of them wanted to be at Hogwarts, but Hermione's parents were still having their memories recollected and Ron's parents were abroad doing ministry business. They were at their 8th year in Hogwarts, since they had skipped their 7th year destroying horcruxes.

On the second day, Harry was heading back to the Gryffindor common room when he saw a passageway that he had never seen before on the third floor. It was a long hallway, with damp lights and musty candles being the only source of light. At the end of the hallway, there seemed to be an opening. Harry, never seeing this passageway, and feeling a little courageous, turned his path around and walked straight down the passageway, towards the opening.

The opening was a circular room, with green smoke issuing out of a stone table in the center. When Harry walked through the green smoke, he saw that on the table there was a golden necklace. He suddenly heard a commotion behind him, and turned around fast enough to see two hufflepuffs walk pass the passageway. However, none of them seemed to take notice of it. Harry, who started to feel a little uneasy about how he was able to see the passageway and others couldn't, hesitantly grabbed the necklace. It was cold and dusty, but after brushing off some of the dust, it looked as good as new. Harry turned and began to head back to the Gryffindor common room, wanting to tell Ron and Hermione about his discovery.

Hermione was outraged that Harry had dared pick up the necklace.

"It could have had a curse on it, you know." she said glaringly.

"Yeah, but I'm not dead, am I?" Harry retorted. It was half an hour after Harry had found the necklace, and he had just finished explaining what had happened.

"Well, forget about Harry dying, what does the necklace do?" asked Ron.

The necklace was sitting on the table in the common room, and it looked pretty lifeless to Harry. Hermione had already performed a large variety of spells on it that ensured that the necklace was safe to touch and examine. "It doesn't look like a dark artifact to me…" said Harry, poking the necklace with his wand.

"Maybe it'll do something if I go back to the hallway."

"Well if you're going, then we're going." said Ron, as if it was an obvious choice.

Harry wasn't going to argue against that. That corridor creeped him out nearly as much as the basilisk speaking to him through the walls in his second year.

That night, the three of them headed to the third floor under the cover of Harry's invisibility cloak, and Harry made a beeline for the corridor. Finally, he saw it. The green smoke was gone, but it looked just as cold and creepy as before.

"Damn, I really don't like this place." said Ron. As the three of them slowly walked through the corridor, Harry noticed that his necklace seemed to glow a little brighter. When they reached the opening, Harry yelped. Standing in the corner was a massive statue of somebody. Harry didn't know who it was.

"What's wrong matey?" asked Ron.

"That statue wasn't there when I last came here." said Harry.

"Should be fine, it's probably just another statue of Gregory the Smarmy." Harry frowned. There were over 300 statues of Gregory the Smarmy on hogwarts grounds, it wasn't likely that there was another one. Suddenly, there was a deep grinding noise, and Harry turned around in time to see the statue turn slowly to face them. It's mouth was closed, but a voice came out of it.

" _Finally."_ The voice was cold and stony, as if whatever was speaking was hundreds of years old." _Finally, two worthy ones have wandered into my territory."_

Harry and Hermione began to back up, Harry raising his wand, but Ron didn't move. The statue suddenly began to walk. It slowly got off its pedestal and began to lumber towards them. Its right hand reached back and drew out a sword made of stone, advancing on them. Ron still stood there, transfixed.

"Ron! Get back!" yelled Hermione. But Ron couldn't move, literally. Something had prevented him from doing so, and he was staring, transfixed at the statue, which had picked up its pace. The statue pointed its sword at Ron, and a jet of green light flew out. It collided with Ron and he burst into a pile of dust. Harry watched, open-mouthed, as his best friend was disintegrated, and before he could even think up of a curse to use, the statue had pointed its sword at Harry and Hermione.

There was yet another flash of light, and their wands erupted into flames, disintegrating. Harry roared like a bull and charged at the statue, beyond all reason, wanting to avenge his best friend's death. But he didn't make it far. The statue knocked him out, then grabbed Hermione by the neck and knocked her out as well.

 **Planning on making this a long term story, 1 chapter a week.**


	2. Chapter 2-Introductions

There were lights above him, distorting his vision. Harry mumbled a little as he rolled to one side. His vision was filled with dark spots and, although wearing his glasses, was incredibly blurry. He felt as if there was a hungarian horntail trying to claw its way out of his stomach. Harry pushed himself into a sitting position, and immediately regretted it. His stomach dropped like a stone, making him feel as if he was going to puke, and he dropped back onto the floor like a dead fish.

A voice said, "Lift the enchantment.". A low buzzing noise suddenly passed through where Harry was, and next thing he knew the pain and blurry vision were all gone. Harry pushed himself up immediately, wanting to know what was going on. He seemed to be in a large circular stone room, surrounded by what appeared to be tombs, lying in perfect formation around him. Harry frowned. He remembered how he got here, how a statue had knocked him out, and how he had discovered a necklace that brought him to a corridor out of curiosity, but something seemed to be missing. Something important.

"Welcome." The voice was old and sharp, but clear and loud as well. Harry spun around to see a man with a white robe draped around him, holding a staff on one hand and a wand in the other.

"My apologies, my guardian didn't exactly do well welcoming you." said the man with a small grin. He gestured to the statue, which stood noiselessly beside him. Harry stepped forward, reaching for his wand, which wasn't there.

"Where am I? What is this place?" The man smiled, "I am sure you have quite a few questions for me, but I'm afraid that I can only answer a few of them accurately." Harry listened intently. This person didn't seem to be dangerous or unfriendly, but he had learned to never trust by first appearances.

"You stand in the tomb of the Gardei, the followers of the fifth architect of Hogwarts, Syndrun." Harry blinked, "uh, who?". The man grimaced, "I always forget how ignorant you students are, always thinking that you know everything, Syndrun was the fifth founder of Hogwarts, and without him the school wouldn't exist! He was the most important founder out of all of them."

This had to be a joke, thought Harry in his head. He had never, once, heard of Syndrun. "You're lying." he said. The man laughed, "Everyone who I tell this to says that I lie, but I don't. Before Hogwarts was founded, Britain was a war zone for wizards. Brother slayed brother, Mothers killed their children for power, but Syndrun was the uniter of them all. He crushed all the petty factions that had tried to gain control of Great Britain. He was the one who brought together his friend Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor. Ravenclaw was Godric's friend, and Slytherin was Syndrun's cousin. The five greatest wizards, finally united and working together!"

Harry listened, he wasn't quite convinced, but he was interested.

"Of course, eventually, after Godric, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin built the school, they noticed that Syndrun was growing ever more powerful, so they went after him. They stripped him of all his powers and titles, exiled him, named him a criminal, and left him for dead." The old man spat on the ground. "The four founders had Syndrun removed from Hogwarts history. They obliviated any person who had ever met Syndrun or interacted with him. Syndrun, of course, although in exile and stripped of all titles and powers, was still crafty. As his final act of magic, he put an enchantment on five individuals in the magical community every generation. These five people were to be his followers, and they were extraordinarily talented. Harry still wasn't in full belief, although parts of it did fit in. Professor bins always refused to say what was going on before Hogwarts was founded, and nobody knew how the founders had united Britain into one large school. "You are a Gardei, and so is your friend, Hermione Granger."

Harry's eyes popped. "Hermione! Is she okay?" The old man waved his hand dismissively, "My guard wouldn't kill your friend, she's simply suffered a slight head injury, but nothing permanent. You'll see her soon enough." Harry sunk back down, staring at the wall. "So me and Hermione are Gardei…and you called this place the tomb of the Gardei."

The old man nodded solemnly. "All the Gardei the world has ever seen are kept and preserved here." Harry looked around, there couldn't be any more than 20 tombs in the place. "Oh, some are missing," said the man, "Some Gardei go on insane quests and never return, others crack under the hardships of the Gardei and go insane. But most live and return here before death."

Harry eyed him, "And you? Are you a Gardei?" The man laughed, "I am the oldest Gardei out there in the world, Auxis. Five hundred and ninety eight years and seven months three days nine hours old, lucky that being a Gardei makes you immortal!" "And why aren't you out...doing whatever Gardei do?" Harry asked Auxis. The smile faded from his face. "I...became a little too old." He said, a little too sheepishly. Right after he said that, his statue came to him again, and he said something to him. Auxis smiled and clapped his hands, "Time to show you to your new home!"

After watching a fifth founder of Hogwarts be revealed to him, being told he was chosen to be a Gardei, and realizing that he was immortal, being shown a new home wasn't much to blink an eye at. Harry's new home was pretty cool, much better than the one at the Gryffindor Tower. The entire place he was in seemed to be inside a giant ravine, with a crystal clear stream underneath him, and a cobble path leading up to a little cave home. It was small, but in a cozy sort of way. There was a magical fire burning in the fireplace, and the bed was large. There was a window that reflected sunlight in different colors, and outside there was an entire forest, all inside the giant ravine.

Auxis bounded around, happily showing off all the features in the ravine. The kitchen that cooked on its own, the statue which you could give a cupcake to in exchange for advice about baking cookies. The enchanted waterfall which could heal any wound. The armory, which was filled with magical swords, maces, shields, suits of armor, and Harry even found a shotgun while digging in it. Finally, after an hour of touring, Auxis informed Harry that there wasn't much left to see, and asked Harry if there were any questions. When Harry asked how he would cast spells, Auxis rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. A Golden wand appeared out of thin air, which was engraved with swords, spears, and fire symbols.

"A Gardei's wand. Each one is forged by a Gardei, and eventually you will forge one for future Gardei members as well. These wands are useless in the hands of everyone but true followers of Syndrun, in which they become literally the best wands, second only to the elder wand! Go on, try it out." Harry took the wand cautiously, and pointed it at a rock. "Reducto!" There was a bang, a flash of white light, and the rock was a smoldering pile of ash. Auxis grinned childishly, as if showing off a very nice toy he had, "See, works perfectly!".

After that, Harry asked Auxis what he was supposed to do now that he was there. "Well, for now you can stay here, practice dueling, and explore the ravine. But soon enough, you will be completing Syndrun's main goal, reconquering the outside world in his name!" said Auxis.

Harry stared. "What dya mean, conquering the outside world?"

Auxis grinned peevishly, "Why, we'll be avenging Syndrun once and for all! The ungrateful founders kicked him out, and Syndrun wanted revenge. But he was weak, so he sent his Gardei to complete the task."

Harry slowly began to back up, "Are you saying that I have to kill people in the outside world?" Auxis growled and waved his hand, "Why do people always think that conquer is equal to kill? We mean take back the land, and if you want to you can spare the lives of your loved ones."

Auxis suddenly frowned. "It's 6 o' clock, you better head back to your cave. Your friend should be awake by now. You two can go and, ah sort things out." Harry noticed how he emphasized the last few words, and had the impression that Auxis believed them to be more than friends.

Harry opened the door to see Hermione sitting on one of the fluffy sofas, looking good as new. "Hermione!" The two of them locked into a solid embrace, and when they broke, they both quickly explained what had happened to each other.

Hermione had apparently woken up before Harry, and had been healed by him. He had given her the tour and had showed her everything. Hermione showed him her wand. Hermione's Gardei wand wasn't gold, but it was made of a liquidish-solid material that was light and shiny. It reminded Harry of Pettigrew's silver hand.

"So this is it, eh? The two of us, Gardei of the generation." Despite Harry's worries about the people in Hogwarts and how his other friends were doing, he knew that it was always him and Hermione. The two of them, and their marvelous adventures. But then there was that nag, in the back of his head. Something was missing in his mind… Harry shook his head, he was still disoriented, that was all.

Hermione grinned,"I mean, I shouldn't be smiling, but it's kinda cool isn't it?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

That night, Harry and Hermione slept in the same room. Hermione's bed had appeared out of nowhere across from Harry's bed after Dinner, which was served by Auxis's statue, whom they found out was named Jeremy. After dinner, Harry realized that he was staring at Hermione a little more than usual. He quickly averted his gaze and decided to stare at the floor.

Hermione noticed this and grinned. "You know, I don't think that as Gardei we'll be allowed to have ordinary boyfriends or girlfriends."

This comment hit Harry hard. "Uh…"

"Why not?" Hermione began walking towards him,

"Damn, Hermione, I've been with you for so long, but I never really considered-" Whatever Harry was going to say next, nobody knew, because Hermione kissed him right then. They held the kiss for twenty whole seconds before breaking, and they fell into nervous giggles afterwards. After a few awkward silences, they bid each other goodnight and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3-Preparations

The next day, Harry woke up after a dreamless night. He had slept quite well, but as he got up and began to pull on his robes, he noticed that Hermione's bed was empty.

 _Probably just outside doing something_ , thought Harry. He dragged himself into a standing position and walked outside. Nothing had changed with the Ravine overnight. Hermione was standing at the edge of the forest, and seemed to be practicing spell casting at a dummy.

Hermione waved when she saw Harry. "Hey Harry, over here!" Harry ran over, just as Hermione flicked her silver wand again, and the dummy burst into a pile of ash.

"These wands are truly amazing, aren't they?" asked Hermione. Harry had only cast one spell with his golden wand, but he nodded in agreement.

"Ah, you two are already up!" Hermione and Harry turned around in time to see Auxis walk over. Behind him, Jeremy was playing basketball.

"Come, come, we must eat," said Auxis joyfully, "first meal as a true member of the Gardei!"

The meal was really good, no denying that. It rivalled the food that house-elves served in the kitchens at Hogwarts.

"Good, isn't it?" asked Auxis as he watched Harry and Hermione wolf down on slices of Garlic Bread and honey-roasted chicken wings. Harry nodded, his mouth full. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until right before he saw the food.

"Er- Auxis?" "Mmm?" Auxis's mouth was full of pasta.

"When you saw conquer the outside world, do you mean that we need to literally take over everywhere?" Auxis nodded, his mouth still full.

"And...um….how are we gonna do that with only 3 people?"

Auxis swallowed his pasta, "You and Hermione have to do it alone, I am a little too weak for battle yet again."

Harry immediately responded, "But how?" Auxis waved his hand dismissively, "You will be given all the tools required, not to mention the blessing of Syndrun."

"The what?"

"The blessing of Syndrun. It's the blessing that all the followers of Syndrun get when in battle, it gives them remarkable strength and power with magic."

Harry nodded, "Sounds good to me."

Hermione suddenly piped up, "Auxis, how did you get Jeremy?" Jeremy, who was down at the basketball courts, heard her and glared at her.

Auxis sighed, "Jeremy is my guardian."

Hermione looked taken aback by such an obvious answer. "Well-of course he is-"

"You will also have a guardian." Auxis cut across Hermione.

"You mean-we'll all have statues?" asked Hermione.

"Not necessarily statues, but a guardian of some sort. Perhaps a dog, or maybe a falcon. I've even seen someone who had a magic goldfish as a guardian!"

Harry cut in, "So when will we get these...guardians?"

Auxis shrugged, "Guardians will appear before its master the night after its master becomes a Gardei. Tonight you should receive them." Harry glanced at Hermione. They both shared a mental thought. _This is awesome, but this is so weird._

The rest of breakfast passed without any more talking.

After breakfast, Harry went down to the forest to practice his dueling skills against an enchanted dummy, which was enchanted to cast spells back at him and block spells on its own, so it was like a real duel.

Hermione and Auxis sat talking thirty feet away from where Harry was, talking. Hermione had asked a series of questions to Auxis, all of which he Harry and Hermione were only two Gardei, where were the other 3? Auxis had told her that two of the other Gardei had already been killed, and that the last one was yet to be found.

Hermione then asked Auxis how he had come to become a Gardei, and Auxis simply replied with a flat answer. "Long story."

Just as Hermione was about to ask how Auxis got his hands on so many magical artifacts in the armory, Harry yelped. Hermione turned around in time to see Harry trip over and fall face first into the ground.

Hermione rushed over. "Harry! You all right?"

Harry sat up, pushing his glasses back into place. "Yeah, but that thing tripped me…" "What thing?"

"It flew off, into the woods I think." Hermione stood up, brushing her hair out of her eyes, and watched the treeline. It was then when she saw it. It was a falcon, except it was made of pure silver. It had dark red eyes and a coppery underbelly. It eyed Harry and Hermione suspiciously, then, to Hermione's astonishment, flew over to Harry and began nudging his ribs in a sort of affectionate way.

Auxis walked over to them, grinning from ear to ear. "I think," said Auxis, "That harry has found his guardian." Harry stared at the falcon, which was now staring back at him. "Um, do I keep him?" "Yes, you keep him." said Auxis. "He will obey any command you give it." Auxis then turned to Hermione. "Your guardian should appear any moment around now."

Hermione wished he was correct. Another two hours passed without anything, and after the first thirty minutes were done, Harry had already gotten up to practice dueling with the enchanted dummies, this time with the help of his guardian, whom harry had very accurately named Silver. Silver flew around, watching the ravine from above them.

Finally, as dinner drew nearer, Auxis looked a little less confident. "Perhaps after dinner-" but then Hermione gasped and pointed. At the stream, blue smoke began to issue out of it. The smoke writhed and twisted until it formed a human shape. Its bottom half was smoke, but its upper half was quite regular. It floated over to Hermione who stood transfixed, staring at it. Then it knelt in front of Hermione, not speaking. Hermione stared, then stammered, "Er-you can, um, you know, rise." The thing obeyed, standing up, and walking away, where it sat down at a rock nearby.

Auxis clapped his hands, "Wonderful, Harry got a silver falcon, you got a spirit, both quite effective." Hermione nodded. Auxis looked happy, happier than Harry had ever seen him, and that's saying alot. "Tonight we can start our attack on the outside world!"

After dinner they began to prepare. The attack would begin at 12:00 in the middle of the night when they least expected it. Auxis showed them a portal that led straight back to the corridor that got Harry and Hermione there. After that, Auxis gave them free reign over whatever was in the armory.

Harry grabbed a magical wristwatch which he didn't know how to use, but took it because it looked cool. He also grabbed a small dagger and a necklace with a black pearl in the center. Hermione grabbed a deck of enchanted playing cards, an odd-looking silver bracelet, and a sword, which weighed about ten pounds, and slung it across her back. They had absolutely no idea how to use any of these. After grabbing the sword, Harry spoke, "Let's head back to the cave."

The two of them began trudging back into their cave, and as soon as they were beyond the cave entrance, Harry turned around and kissed Hermione again, Hermione didn't struggle and they held the kiss for another twenty seconds.

When they broke, Harry spoke first. "Hermione, you better stay safe out there-" "I will, you just don't get yourself killed."

Harry grinned. "I'm good at not getting killed."

Hermione sighed, "Sometimes I wish we could, you know…"

Harry put his hand on her shoulder, "Listen to me, after this is all over, we can rule the world. You heard Auxis. We can make things better for everyone. Muggles, Wizards, witches, goblins, and house-elves. It'll be for the greater good." Hermione nodded, but didn't look at Harry.

Harry suddenly felt a pang in his head, as if someone had just told him something that he had forgotten. _For the greater good._ He heard that from somewhere...whatever. Harry shrugged as he and Hermione went outside to where Auxis was waiting for them to go through the portal.

 **I just received a review about how my formatting is too cramped. I'm working on updating all the last chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4-The Duel of Hogwarts

Harry and Hermione were ready. Harry's gold wand was clenched in his hand, his dagger and necklace were gleaming, and his wristwatch sat on his wrist, looking dead as ever. Next to him, Hermione looked even weirder. Her silver wand seemed to reflect her emotion, and at the current moment her wand kept on dissolving into a puddle of silver goo before reforming into a wand in her hand. Her sword looked too big for her on her back, and her deck of playing cards was in her pocket. Her silver bracelet gleamed in the ravine.

The portal, now that Harry had taken a closer look at it, was quite a strange thing. It looked as if it was woven out of a lighter-than-air fabric, and broke to the slightest touch. Harry's falcon, Silver, flew over and perched himself onto his shoulder. Hermione looked around for her spirit, but didn't find him.

"Where _is_ he?" she asked frustratingly.

Auxis smiled when she asked him. "He's right there, in your pocket."

"What?" Hermione searched around in her pocket, and felt the air grow colder around her fingers. She whipped her hand out, clutching a ball of pulsating blue light, which began to expand and take shape until it was the spirit guardian.

"Woah…" said Hermione. Harry walked over, "Found your spirit?" "Yeah." Harry glanced at the spirit guardian and said, "You should give him a name." Hermione paused for a second, then said, "I'll name him Sprite." Sprite didn't give any hint of how he felt about this. He simply floated there, looking as mystical and old as he always did.

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm, "c'mon 'mione, lets get going."

Hermione and Harry stood at the entrance of the portal. Harry looked back at Auxis, who said, "Farewell, fellow Gardei." Harry nodded, then he and Hermione walked right through the portal.

Color and light swirled around him, the temperature dropped, rose, dropped, then rose again. Sounds flew past Harry. The sound of students eating during breakfast, the sound of laughter in the hallway, the sound of the creaking of the moving staircases. Then his feet found solid ground. Harry looked around. He was back on the corridor on the 3rd floor, with Hermione. They silently walked down the stairs. The entire school looked deserted. One glance at the walls and they saw that it was 6:00 in the morning.

"Oh no," moaned Hermione, "We're late."

Sure enough, students began to walk into the dining hall, wearing their student robes.

"C'mon," said Harry, "We'll attack while they're eating." The two of them creeped back behind a pillar as a group of Ravenclaws chattered past them. When they were sure all the students were at the dining hall, Harry gestured to Hermione, and the two of them walked into the hall.

Headmaster McGonagall stood up, "You two are late, sit down."

Harry looked at Hermione, who looked back at him. "There's been a change of power, headmaster." said Harry. Then, without even any prewarning, he whipped out his golden wand, and yelled, _"Inquito!_ " Harry had never used this spell, but somehow knew it. A jet of red light shot out of it and hit the staff table, sending plates and goblets flying everywhere. Hermione ran up, shooting more curses at the staff table. Harry didn't care about them. He didn't know any of them. The students were in a full panic, and the prefects and Head Boys were trying to usher them back into the great hall.

McGonagall pointed her wand out from behind the rubble of the staff table. A jet of bright light shot out and hit the Hufflepuff table, which suddenly transfigured into a massive Dragon. It roared, shooting flames everywhere. Harry jumped out of the way, but Hermione wasn't quick enough. Right as the flames seemed to be right on top of her, however, Hermione's bracelet began to pulsate and glow. A sphere of transparent material temporarily surrounded Hermione, then vanished as soon as the fire was gone. Silver flew above them, and struck at the staff members, injuring them, and Sprite had somehow drawn a spectral sword and was fighting the dragon. Every time the dragon spat fire at him, Sprite simply turned into a tiny ball of light and flew away.

Finally, Sprite managed to get his sword on the dragon's eyes, and Harry managed to hit McGonagall in the face with a destructor curse, which sent her flying. Professor Flitwick and Sprout both yelled, " _Reducto!_ ", and Harry was forced behind a table as the place where he was just standing exploded. Slughorn had fired a Jinx, which hit Hermione, sending her flying into a pile of rubble, where she hit her leg hard on a rock.

" _NO_ " Harry, enraged that Hermione had been wounded, let out a radial blast, sending Flitwick and Slughorn flying into the window. Sprout, however, managed to hold her ground. Harry ran over to Hermione. She had a nasty bruise on her Arm, but was otherwise okay. Sprite had landed next to her, " _You go and fight, I'll take care of her."_ Harry nodded, and turned back towards the staff members.

Slughorn and Flitwick were injured, McGonagall was fatally hurt, and Sprout was the only one left. Sprout held up her wand shakily, and fired off a curse at Harry, which Harry countered. Harry flicked his wand, and fire began to spew out of it. The fire took the shape of a massive snake, and reared in front of Sprout, who promptly turned away, and yelled " _Accio Brooms_!" A broomstick flew to her, and she kicked off the ground, flying through a hole in the window. Slughorn had regained consciousness, and clambered back to his feet, heavily injured.

Right as Harry was about to finish Slughorn off, a voice yelled, " _Stupefy!"_

A stunning spell hit Harry on the chest and sent him flying back. Silver screeched and dived, attacking the Head girl who had shot the curse at him. It was Cho Chang. She was one of the Ravenclaws who had stayed behind since they didn't receive a proper education under the Carrows. Harry slowly turned to her. Cho looked scared, and began to back up.

"Harry…" Harry knew that Cho was somehow important to him. He didn't quite remember why, so he decided not to kill her. Harry waved his wand, and a whip like thing flew out of it, hitting Cho across the face and knocking her unconscious. By the time he turned back to the remains of the staff table, he noticed that Slughorn and Flitwick had somehow escaped together. But McGonagall was dead. Harry looked back at where Hermione was, and saw that she was sitting up, helped by a temporary splint that Sprite had made for her. Harry ran over, "You alright 'mione?" Hermione nodded, "I'm fine." Harry sighed with relief, "It's time to address the students."

After knocking out two more rebellious Prefects and a Head Boy, Harry finally managed to get the entire school to the Great Hall. There, he explained everything. About Syndrun, and his rise to power. About how he and Hermione were the only ones there to preserve his memory, and that to do that they were to conquer Hogwarts. They told the students about how Syndrun was cast away into exile by the creators of Hogwarts, and how he was left for dead.

"Very soon," said Harry, "The ministry will arrive at Hogwarts, no doubt wanting to retake it by force. They will bring their best Aurors for the job." Harry looked around, then said, "You must believe me. Believe me, and join me. Together, we can work towards a better future for everyone, but we must tear down this establishment that the 4 founders left us in."

There was silence in the hall. "If you are with me, stand up." Nothing happened.

Most people were still staring at the dead body of McGonagall in the corner. Others were glaring at Harry in hatred.

"If you will not join me, then you are free to leave." There was a pause, then slowly at first, students began to funnel out of the great hall, no doubt wanting to get away from Harry. Harry followed them, making sure that none of them stayed in the castle. Once they were beyond the school ramparts, Harry flicked his wand and said, " _Jiurio_ ", and all the students were forced into an apparition that would bring them to Diagon Alley.

Harry and Hermione were the only ones left in the school now. Harry had never seen it this silent.

"C'mon, Hermione, lets go back up to the Gryffindor common room."

Hermione nodded. Auxis had told them that the portal to the ravine would reappear the day after they took it, so they might as well rest for now at the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady looked startled when she saw Harry, and after refusing to let Harry through because of what she saw through the paintings, Hermione got impatient and blasted a hole through the painting. They clambered through to the common room, and Harry and Hermione took their separate ways to the girls' and boys' rooms. Harry closed the door, and looked around. The room he had lived in for 7 years prior was the same as 4-poster bed, the luggage that was strewn across the floor, and the window that was next to Harry's bed. Harry walked around, examining everything in the room. He saw Neville's Toad lurking around the edge of the bed, Seamus's bed was untidy but his luggage was neat. Dean's bed looked quite ordinary. But then Harry came across another person's bed. The luggage read, _Property of Ron Weasley_. Harry frowned. Ron Weasly? Who was this person, and why did Harry feel so connected to him even though he didn't know him?

Hermione was also at the Gryffindor girl's room. She didn't spend much time examining stuff and fell straight face first onto the bed. When she turned around, facing the roof of the room, there was a light hissing noise. Blue smoke seeped through the edges of the door, and Sprite appeared.

"Master, I've just flew over to the ministry. They are still interrogating Flitwick, Sprout, and Slughorn, but I believe that they will send a delegation of Aurors over soon." Hermione nodded. She knew that she should be worried about this, but she was too tired to worry about it. Thirty seconds later, she fell asleep.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was in a panic. So much unexpected stuff had happened in such a short time that the ministry had declared a national crisis. Flitwick, Slughorn, and Sprout had all told him the story of what had happened. Kingsley was so surprised that he needed to perform anti-exhaustion charm on himself just to respond. Then there were the hundreds of students who had randomly apparated into the middle of Diagon Alley. Kingsley had ordered shelters to be erected for the students, and contacted their parents to tell them what had happened. Then there was the problem of Harry Potter, and how to retake Hogwarts.

From what the staff had told him, Harry had grown "exceptionally powerful in a very short amount of time", and to "Not underestimate him despite his age."

Kingsley finally decided to hold a meeting within the ministry, with 12 of his best advisors, and asked them how they should respond. Most of them recommended an immediate attack on the school with a delegation of Aurors. One advisor said that the best way would be to fortify all areas around Hogwarts, then wait to see what he does. Finally, after ten minutes of debating, one of the advisors stood up,

"They're only just two people, we can take them, just send a squad of aurors to take them out!" There was a smattering of applause at this pronouncement. Finally, Kingsley made the decision. He stood up, and the room became silent. "Get me the best Auror squad we have, and tell them that they're going to Hogwarts."

 **I've recieved a review asking me what exactly happened to Ron, and to get to that question soon in the next few chapters, and I assure you that I will. For now, I'm planning on focusing on the wizard battle, and developing the Hermione/Harry relationship. NOTE: Kingsley Shacklebolt is the Minister of Magic**


End file.
